


Hanging by a thread

by Summerlama



Category: Lifeline:Crisis Line
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerlama/pseuds/Summerlama
Summary: 我也没想到我会吃这一对吃的这么有劲





	Hanging by a thread

【情况总会变好的。】

拉德紧紧盯着网页面板右侧弹出的一条小广告，它是以温暖的粉色作为背景的心理治疗咨询，底下写有一串电话号码。

情况总会变好的。总有一些活得比其他人都自由自在的蠢货能够从嘴里蹦出这些屁都不算的安慰，这不仅无法给予任何正在困境中的人一点帮助，反而只会将事情搞得更糟。

“嗨，拉德尼。昨天的篮球赛是谁赢了？”

正如现在。

他疲惫地将眼睛闭上，又缓慢地睁开，右下角的广告依旧在闪烁，他趁那个人走过来之前用鼠标点中了叉。

“喂，我在跟你说话呢。”  
“别来烦我，杰森。”这次拉德认为自己的声音足够冷静了，他的录音器开着，回头随时能把这句话重放个十来遍，但他现在能感觉到的只有他自己的手指已经没办法好好在键盘上正常工作这件事。杰森在沉默，而他就像个孬种般对这种情况害怕的要死。

这才是他和杰森同进公司的第一年。拉德最初见到他时就觉得这是个处不来的臭家伙。他高大健壮，长着一张女人都会心动的脸，永远挂着阳光明媚的笑容，嘴里说出的每一句话都能把他的上司和同事逗得哈哈大笑。

拉德讨厌他，他恨这种优秀到完美的男人，这让他显得一无是处，可上帝仿佛要因为他的妒忌而惩罚他一般，杰森很快就被安排到了这间办公室里，这时他发现他错了，错的离谱，杰森是个包装华丽的恶魔，而他只是被当成了和投掷心情垃圾没两样的出气筒。

杰森每周都会换法子来欺负他，对，就像学生时期所能回忆到所有喜欢欺负人的混帐一样，这家伙就是“成人时期”的那种混帐。

-

一阵让拉德心慌意乱的踱步在他周围响起，他只能装作毫不在意地去敲打键盘，真该死。

“你在工作？嗯？”杰森在他身后停下了，语气和平时与谢伍德和瑞秋聊天那样充满自信。他没有理睬他，或者是根本发不了声。

就几秒钟的时间里，拉德的笔记本在这个星期第二次被连着电线扔进了垃圾桶。

“过来，你过来。”杰森像叫一只金毛犬似地向他招手。  
“滚开。”  
“我是认真的，你，给我过来。”

拉德过去了，就像世界上所有活该被欺负的怂蛋一样向杰森那里走了几步。这让他们的距离够近，杰森浅绿色的眼睛带着一种不怀好意的神情将他从下往上打量着，拉德在努力忍耐，这股恶心的视线成功地让他的胃像被放进了搅拌机里一样疼。

“我受够你了，拉德尼。不过你也许是比米娅更能知道我究竟是个怎样混蛋的人。”  
“你他妈的疯了。”  
“迟早人人都会的。”他的眼睛钻着拉德脖子上那根花哨的领带，仿佛从中得到了什么值得他感兴趣的事情，“你就剩一张嘴了，拉德，而且它还笨的很，到最后你总是会妥协。”  
“真好笑。”  
“我没在开玩笑，现在面朝我跪下。”

-

一切发生的如此之快，拉德觉得他全身都很疼，无论是隐隐作痛的后背，还是正处于被捏碎边缘的下巴。杰森占据着高点冷冷地俯视着他，他甚至觉得他在像往常一样地辱骂他——“我真想狠狠地揍你一顿，拉德尼，别逼我真的那么干，我会的。”但杰森的嘴闭着，他的嘴唇很薄，使拉德看过去时感觉那拉成了一条直线。

“喂？瑞秋，把加尔扎的电话接进来，谢谢…… ……您好——”

拉德抓着杰森西装裤两侧的手力道更大了些，他的头发也随着被拽的更重了。杰森在警告他别动什么歪脑筋，

“再尽量多用舌头，像个女人一样的取悦他。”

他这是在拿自己当那个不听话的大胸老婆撒气。拉德绝望地想道，每一次那根东西的前端在他嘴里乱搅时他都恨不得一口咬下去，他真会这么干的，真的会……

“噢，加尔扎女士，我们走着瞧。”

杰森挂断了这通漫长且不怎么愉快的电话。

“哦，天哪！你在哭吗，你真的在哭吗？”杰森把拇指伸进他的嘴里来把口腔撑的更大，拉德难受地闭上眼睛，他的眼泪流的更多了，顺着脸颊一滴滴落在了领子上，有些则顺着脖子滑进了胸口。他的呼吸混乱，浑身发抖，衬衫被一层薄汗湿透。

五分钟后，杰森射在了他嘴里，当他抽了一张纸巾放在拉德嘴边让他吐出来时，拉德崩溃地哭了，泛着腥味的精液从他的嘴角漏下。杰森厌恶地皱了皱鼻子，又抽了几张纸巾再次叫他吐出来。

拉德一边咳嗽一边听话地让脸颊靠在被纸巾盖住的手掌上，腥臭的液体被包成一团扔进垃圾桶里，他的笔记本电脑还在里边。

“你真该感谢我。”他的头上重新响起嘲讽的声音，“我总是让你认清了你终究该是什么样子。”  
“我……我……”  
“噢抱歉，你能先去漱口吗？我去吃午饭了，回见。”

玻璃门合上的声音让拉德下垂的肩膀一颤，他一个人又哭了一会儿，他爬到垃圾桶边，把依旧保持录音功能的笔记本拿出来放在地毯上，然后扒着铁质边框稀里哗啦地吐了出来。

刺鼻的呕吐物掩盖了之前的气息弥漫在空气内，他突然很恨这间恶心的办公室，恨那台笔记本，恨那条广告，恨谢伍德和瑞秋以及所有没有发现杰森是多么王八蛋的人，他现在还开始恨自己。

他无数次地发誓要杀了杰森。可笑的是他又这样熬过了一天迎来了新的早晨，他不招人喜欢的脾气，他的自命不凡还有他心爱的兰博基尼都迎来了新的一天，他依然会准时到办公室，然后看见杰森慢吞吞地走进办公室里笑着和他打招呼。

-

“ 你一定是被逼疯了。”亚历克斯警官带着冷漠又同情的语气向他说道。

他哭着表示自己无比后悔失手杀了杰森。

他捂住脸对自己忏悔，把错归咎于这个惹出一切麻烦的男人。但一切都结束了，杰森因为被杀而上得了天堂，他对他做的所有事都会在人们心中一笔勾销，可拉德依旧是可怜的拉德尼，即使把他扔进任何一个故事里都是一个悲催到极点的小丑。

他并没有告诉亚历克斯，杰森除了找茬外还如何“欺负”了他，因为他讨人嫌，懦弱，不懂得反抗，活该被欺负的这么惨。

“晶体去了哪儿，拉德？”亚历克斯耐心地问，他的手指还疯狂地在手机键盘上盲打。  
“他死了之后，我不知道如何是好。…………我不知道晶体去了哪里。”

“…… ……”

“天哪……”

他感觉血液在头皮流动，它们渐渐被某种力量挤压、分散，然后向四处崩裂。

他的眼睛看到的不再是冰冷的审讯室，亚历克斯的脸渐渐被一种雪白的颜色模糊，又像被融化的墨水一般逐渐融化出一种新的形态。

黑色中出现了小小的光点。

光点越来越多，他看见了那座山，甚至能看得见山的尽头。背着背包的杰森·雷德站在山顶，以及正在台阶上往上走的拉德，他自己。

“我……”

他平静了下来。

“我可以看见……一切。”

END


End file.
